The Last Train to Glory
The Last Train to Glory is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-fifth case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and ninth case overall. It takes place in Dread Mountains appearing as the first case in the district. Plot After hearing that a train had derailed and crashed into a small village, Jayden and the player headed to the crash site straight away and found the body of Faith's brother and reporter Thomas Parks, impaled through the eyes, mouth and chest with reinforced steel. Melissa confirmed that Thomas was killed after a rebar was stabbed through his eye and directly into his brain, killing him instantly. The pair continued investigating the savage crime, labelling town crier Igor Thomlinson, wealthy youth Pierce Davenport and train conductor Francesco Robustelli from Aurelia as suspects. Sean then informed them that there had been a break in at Thomas' office. The pair arrived at Thomas' office and found it vandalised with one of the windows smashed. Concerned by the state of the office, the pair searched through it and questioned reporter Orville Davidov and media mogul Roberto Vaughn. Suddenly, they received a phone call from Francesco who informed them that three black vans had arrived at the crash site and started searching through it. When they arrived, they discovered the black vans had left and decided to ask Francesco about it. Despite the train crash, the team arrested Igor for the brutal murder. Igor quickly confessed to killing Thomas, admitting that he was an agent of COBRA. Igor explained how Thomas had found incriminating evidence against COBRA and planned to publish it in the Rusthollow Herald as payback for what they did to his sister. Igor recounted how COBRA derailed the train Thomas was on causing the crash. Igor then attacked Thomas during the panic, impaling him with rebar. The COBRA agent confessed that he was unable to find the evidence Thomas possessed which prompted him to break into Thomas' office. When he was unable to find it, he instructed COBRA to search the crash site once more, revealing that the black vans were COBRA. He then started wringing his hair and expressed his frustration with the evidence still being missing. Jayden and the player then handcuffed Igor and sent him to trial. In court, Judge Price sentenced him to life imprisonment. Afterwards, a fearful Callum approached the player and desperately asked for help, confessing that he believed Irene was in danger. Callum told the player that Irene left the warehouse and headed to the village in order to get supplies but hadn't come back in a while. Worried, the player and Callum headed to the village and found a first aid kit containing Irene's neckerchief. Eventually, the pair found Irene who confessed that while out getting supplies, she decided to assist in the relief effort to help people hurt in the train crash. Callum then hugged his mother who promised him that she'd never leave him. Meanwhile, Jayden and the player searched through the train carriage to find the evidence Thomas possessed. The detectives soon found a key in the wreckage which prompted them to head back to Thomas' office. In the office they discovered a secret compartment in his desk that was unlocked by the key which revealed a faded map. After examining it further and sending it Mildred for analysis, it was revealed that the map contained the location of COBRA's weapon stash hidden among the snow-capped mountains of the Glasswood mountain range. Without further delay, the team headed to the mountain range to find COBRA's weapon stash. Summary Victim *'Thomas Parks' (found dead at the crash site, impaled by bars of reinforced steel) Murder Weapon *'Reinforced Steel' Killer *'Igor Thomlinson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect drinks iced tea. *The suspect is a rail enthusiast. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect drinks iced tea. *The suspect is a rail enthusiast. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks iced tea. *The suspect is a rail enthusiast. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect drinks iced tea. *The suspect is a rail enthusiast. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect drinks iced tea. *The suspect is a rail enthusiast. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats tofu. *The killer drinks iced tea. *The killer is a rail enthusiast. *The killer has a tattoo. *The killer is aged 40 or older. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crash Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rubble) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tofu) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Train Ticket; New Crime Scene: Train Carriage) *Investigate Train Carriage. (Clues: Bell, Wallet, Torn Fabric, Suitcase) *Examine Bell. (Result: I Thomlinson; New Suspect: Igor Thomlinson) *Speak to Igor about the crash. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Driving Licence; New Suspect: Pierce Davenport) *Ask Pierce if he witnessed the murder. *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Conductor's Hat; New Suspect: Francesco Robustelli) *Talk to Francesco about the train crash. *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Bloody Rebar) *Analyze Bloody Rebar. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks iced tea) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Reporter's Office. (Clues: Faded Badge, Newspaper Rack, Filled Box) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: The Rusthollow Herald; New Suspect: Orville Davidov) *Question Orville about Thomas' death. (Attribute: Orville drinks iced tea) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Article; New Suspect: Roberto Vaughn) *Speak to Roberto about hiring Thomas. (Attribute: Roberto eats tofu) *Examine Filled Box. (Result: Stained Microphone) *Examine Stained Microphone. (Result: Mysterious Sample) *Analyze Mysterious Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a rail enthusiast; New Crime Scene: Village Square) *Investigate Village Square. (Clues: Snapped Board, Faded Notepad) *Examine Snapped Board. (Result: Bulletin Board) *Confront Igor about his sinister announcements. (Attribute: Igor eats tofu, drinks iced tea and is a rain enthusiast) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Thomas' Notes) *Ask Pierce if he knew Thomas was writing an article on him. (Attribute: Pierce eats tofu, drinks iced tea and is a rail enthusiast) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Francesco about the black vans. (Attribute: Francesco drinks iced tea and is a rail enthusiast; New Crime Scene: Carriage Seats) *Investigate Carriage Seats. (Clues: Victim's Satchel Lock, Wreckage Pile) *Examine Lock. (Result: Satchel Contents) *Examine Satchel Contents. (Result: Memory Stick) *Analyze Memory Stick. (05:00:00) *Confront Roberto about the embezzlement claims. (Attribute: Roberto drinks iced tea and is a rail enthusiast) *Examine Wreckage Pile. (Result: Brass Knuckles) *Confront Orville about the brass knuckles. (Attribute: Orville eats tofu and is a rail enthusiast) *Investigate Monitors. (Clues: Storage Box, Broken Pieces) *Examine Storage Box. (Result: Ear Piece) *Analyze Ear Piece. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Train Wheel) *Analyze Train Wheel. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged 40 or older) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Darkest Before the Dawn (1/6). (No stars) It's Darkest Before the Dawn (1/6) *Calm Callum down. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Crash Site. (Clue: First Aid Kit) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Neckerchief) *Reunite Callum with Irene. (Reward: Medical Suit) *Investigate Train Carriage. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Key) *Investigate Reporter's Office. (Clue: Secret Compartment) *Examine Secret Compartment. (Result: Compartment Contents) *Examine Compartment Contents. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Map) *Analyze Map. (06:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Dread Mountains Category:Rusthollow